When you're a Quadruplet
by DarkFaery18
Summary: What if Harry wasn't an only child? If he had brothers, a sister and maybe more than one dad? Creature fic, Slash, Het, James Potter has a male harem. SS/LM/SB/RL/JP, RB/LE, Past and future MPreg, manipulative!Dumbledore, grey!independent!Harry.


**_Okay this story has been stuck in my head forever and so I'm going to try writing it. Please be aware that I'm in college and updates will sporadic._**

**_Pairings: SS/LM/JP/SB/RL, Harry/?, Draco/?, Hermione/?, Neville/?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rose Black my OC._**

**_I think I should mention that in this fic, Theo and Eileen are Neville and Hermione's real names. _**

**_Update: 10/12/14 - I rewrote the prologue because I wasn't happy with it. It is now longer and hopefully works better in the long run. It also contains a bit of information that will be needed for later chapters. Also Regulus is alive in this fic and is with Lily._**

**When you're a Quadruplet - A HP fanfic**

**Prologue**

_Godric's Hollow, Halloween 1981_

There is a crash followed swiftly by laughter. "Sirius!" Remus shook his head in exasperation at the scene in front of him. Sirius had thought it a good idea to allow Harry on a training broom.

The crash had been the broom knocking into the coffee table. There was little giggles from the four kids in the room.

"Honestly, what will we do with you Padfoot?" Remus sighed. "Love me?" Sirius suggested moving Harry to the ground. Remus smiled at him then glanced at the babies on the floor. Harry was sitting by his siblings seemingly engrossed in a talk with little Theo.

It was adorable to see the two babbling away at each other. Eileen was crawling towards Draco beaming at him while Draco clapped his hands.

Smiling as he would not give up this moment for anything and relaxed against Sirius who had settled against the couch.

RLSBSSJPLM

Not two minutes later the floo went off and three figures emerged. The kids stopped what they were doing and beamed when they saw the three men. "Dada up!" Little Draco demanded. James snorted while picking the child up. "He's definitely your son Lucius." He remarked. Severus murmured an agreement while picking Eileen up after she asked the same.

Harry and Theo crawled over to their fathers on the couch. Both smiled while Remus took Harry on his lap and Theo settled on Sirius's lap.

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Remus asked the three men that had arrived. James smiled as he took in the scene. "Yes. I'm pregnant." There was silence for a few seconds until Draco started to babble. "Um guys?" James asked his husbands worried.

Sirius placed Theo on Remus's lap and got up giving James a tight hug. "That's amazing James. We were so worried for you that you could never have another child after the quadruplets." Sirius's voice was soft.

James turned towards his other three mates. Remus was smiling blindly and staring at him as if he were a god. James flushed slightly before turning to Lucius. The man was smug, most likely because he probably already knew that. Severus had a small smile on his face.

RLSBSSJPLM

That evening after the children were put to bed, the five men curled up on the couch together talking. James was half asleep lying across his husbands' legs , his head in Sirius's lap when there was a knock on the door. Remus got up considering that he was the only one who could and made his way towards the door.

It was Regulus and Lily with their two year old daughter Rose. James lifted his head to look at the trio and waved. "Uncle Jamie." Rose ran straight for James and pecked him on the cheek. Sirius mock gasped "Is there no kiss for your favourite uncle?" He teased. Rose shook her head and gave him one too.

Lily smiled at her daughter. "So did you find out ...?" Lily asked. "Yes. I'm pregnant again. " James smiled. "Congratulations." Regulus told the five. All of them thanked him. Lily went upstairs to put Rose to bed as well.

RLSBSSJPLM

It was a few hours after James shared his news that the adults finally made their own way to bed. Lily and Regulusat one end of the hall and the others at the other. The children's room was in the middle of the hallway.

There was a cry sometime around one o clock in the morning and James made himself move out of the warmth that was surrounding him. He made his way out the bedroom and down the hallway without waking anyone.

Peering into the room he saw it was Draco that was awake. Smiling tiredly he picked the babe up and made his way to the kitchen downstairs to make a bottle for his son. He sat down in the living room and fed Draco. Soon after both fell asleep on the couch.

RLSBSSJPLM

Voldemort stood in front of the Potters house in Godric's Hollow. This was it, he finally found the Potter brat. After tonight there would be no threat that could unravel his plans, he thought. Anti-Apparition wards were put up before he stepped inside.

Voldemort glanced towards the living room and stopped. Right in front of him was James Potter with a child that was definitely not Harry Potter curled up on his chest. Both were asleep but the child had platnium blonde hair. 'What on earth is going on?' was the only thought going through the man's head.

Deciding they were not yet a threat he moved upstairs. Opening the door on the end he looked inside. There were four figures asleep on the bed yet none of them were female. _'Was Potter been cheating on his wife?_ '

As one of the figures moved who Voldemort recognized as Sirius Black, he saw Lucius Malfoy curled around Severus Snape. He was furious but restrained himself. He would obviously be outnumbered if someone woke up and alerted the others. He vowed to make sure that both death eaters would be punished before leaving the room.

Further down the hall he found the children's room. There were four cribs in the room two on each wall across from each other. Curiously he made his way to each crib. He noted one was empty which most likely belonged to the child downstairs.

In two of the other cribs there were a blond boy and raven haired girl. In the last crib he found the child he had been looking for. Harry stared up with unblinking bright grey eyes. ' This is the child of the prophecy, I know it.' This was the last thing Voldemort ever thought before he incanted the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra." The curse flew towards Harry seeming to hit something but bounced of a shield and rushed back to Voldemort, vanquishing him easily.

.


End file.
